


Candy Canes and Kisses

by Pikachunicorn



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, M/M, Stupid 'who is the most irresistible mutant' Competition Because Macho Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Christmas after M Day, and Josh and Julian are getting bored in the empty mansion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. Turn back to avoid excessive cringe.

Josh hated Christmas now. It just reminded him of the family he couldn't keep, the friends he couldn't save and the life he'd never have. The school was depressing with so few students and so much grief. He wanted to get out, to go somewhere and be alone, but he couldn't. They wouldn't let him. It was too dangerous, they said, to allow him to go out on his own. So, he was stuck with a bunch of moody teenagers who didn't feel much warmer towards him than _'mildly tolerate'_.

Understandably he was a little surprised when a candy cane was thrust into his face.

"A gift?" A slightly confused feminine voice suggested. Josh looked up to see Laura watching him curiously.

"What?" He blinked up at her from where he sat on the sofa in the living room of the school.

"I was told that it is customary to give a gift of sugar-based cane-shaped confectionary on this holiday." She explained, her frown deepening at his lack of response.

"Oh... Yeah." He snapped out of his daze, taking the sweet from her with a soft smile. "Thanks."

"You are welcome!" She smiled a little, and if it had been anyone else, Josh could've sworn he'd seen her blush.

"Happy Holidays, Laura." She noodled in response and sauntered from the room silently.

Josh eyed the candy cane for a moment, tilting his head and pouting a little. Did he need those calories? He didn't even care for the taste too much...

"Jesus Christ, Sparkles! It's a candy cane not a bomb!" Julian's voice caused Josh to start, his head snapping up to locate the telekinetic, who stepped out from behind the excessively decorated tree, pointedly rolling his eyes. "Just eat the damn thing."

"Not hungry." Josh shrugged dismissively, before tossing the cane to the other mutant. "Want it?"

"Calorie counting again, Foley?" Julian caught the treat and raised his eyebrows at Josh.

"No. Just not hungry." Josh had always hated the way Julian seemed to pick up on his strange eating patterns.

"Sure." Julian narrowed his eyes a little and made his way over to the sofa, dropping down beside the healer.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked bluntly. "You barely talk to me anymore. And I'm totally good with that."

"Well, y'know, Christmas miracles and all that bullshit." Julian replied mindlessly, unwrapping the candy cane smoothly.

"There are twenty five kids in this school now, including us. Eighteen of which are going home for the holidays. That means that there are five people here I could spend my time on that aren't you." Josh explained quickly, looking down at his hands, which shone with the reflections of the Christmas lights.

"True." Julian agreed, an arrogant smirk taking his lips. "But none of them look as good as we do."

"Did you just call me good looking or-"

"My point is," Julian cut off Josh's words sharply. "I'm the most fun you're gonna find here right now, golden boy."

"Imaginative nickname, Keller." Josh contorted his face into an expression that seemed to communicate an extremely unamused _'seriously?_ '. "And anyway, I think your girlfriend could provide me with a little more fun."

"Firstly, Laura's not my girlfriend." Julian shot Josh a harsh glare. "Secondly, if you try anything with her, I will personally tear your heart from your chest."

"She seems kinda into me..." Josh smirked at the irritation that grew in Julian's expression.

"You dare-"

"Relax." Josh laughed, sitting back into the sofa. "She's not my type."

"What _is_ your type?" Julian quizzed, responding unnaturally quickly and causing Josh to eye him suspiciously.

"Just... _Not her_." He replied inconspicuously, though his mind was reeling with images of dark hair, blue eyes, a green telekinetic aura and other general thoughts about the boy in front of him.

"Interesting..." Julian noted, before licking the candy cane slowly. Josh swallowed hard, having to make a strong effort to keep his jaw from dropping open. He couldn't think of anything more attractive than that movement, his eyes locked firmly on Julian's tongue. Clearing his throat, he sat up awkwardly.

"No normal person eats like that." He commented, shifting in discomfort at his own straying thoughts.

Julian shrugged. "Tastes better this way."

He took a second, long lick, his tongue following the curve of the cane. Josh could have sworn that this time, Julian was looking up at him as he did so, but concluded that this must be his imagination, because there was no way in hell Julian Keller was actually _flirting_ with him.

"Are you flirting with me?" He blurted out suddenly, regretting the words immediately, his eyes widening.

"What?" Julian laughed a little through the word.

"Nothing!" Josh snapped quickly. "Never mind. I didn't say anything."

"If I was flirting, you'd know." Julian replied, his voice a little too serious, unsettling Josh slightly.

"What?" He questioned quietly, blushing a little.

"You wanna flirt? Let's flirt." Josh purred, leaning in and brushing his fingers through Josh's hair.

"No! I- That's not- I didn't-" Josh pulled back, blushing.

"No, seriously. Flirt with me. Everyone here says you're the most charming one at this school. I find that pretty hard to believe, despite what Kevin told me before he left." Julian explained quickly.

"What Kevin told you?" Josh raised his eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter." Julian shrugged carelessly. "Turn the charm on, Foley. Show me how truly _'irresistible'_ you are!"

"No, I'm not going to flirt with you to prove I'm better. That's obvious already." Josh argued, pointedly rolling his eyes, though his competitive edge was egging him on in his mind.

"Wow. Somebody's scared of losing." Julian teased with an arrogant smirk, knowing exactly how to push Josh's buttons.

"Fine!" Josh agreed with a heavy, exasperated sigh.

"Go for it! I'm waiting!" Julian dared, sitting back into the couch and working his tongue over the candy cane again.

"It's weird having to flirt on cue..." Josh complained.

"Oh, hey! If you're not up to it-"

"It's fine!" Josh cut him off, narrowing his eyes.

"Great." Julian shrugged, almost certain Josh would chicken out.

"I- Y'know- I-" Josh stuttered. " _Ugh_! This is really difficult!"

"Fine, be a pussy." Julian yawned, sitting up. "I'll start."

"I'm not a pussy." Josh mumbled.

" _Foley_..." Julian began, adding a strange elongation to the name. "You were so great in training yesterday. I couldn't keep my eyes off you."

"Yeah, Laura said something similar." Josh retorted, choosing instead to purposely irritate Julian.

Emitting a low growl, Julian quickly regained his composure. "Your new uniform looks really, _really_ great on you..."

"I know." Josh shrugged.

"Come on, Foley! I don't hand out compliments like this usually!" Julian complained, finding this far more difficult than he expected.

"Give up already?" Josh smirked, leaning in a little.

"No way." Julian growled. "It's just... Weirder than I expected."

"Julian..." Josh moaned sweetly, relaxing into the situation - Julian's discomfort giving him the perfect confidence boost. "I couldn't afford to get you a present this year. But I think I've found a way to fix it."

"Oh, yeah?" Julian forced his mind back into the role, biting his lip and flicking his eyes up to meet Josh's.

"I was thinking maybe you could have me to play with instead." Josh whispered, his tongue flicking out to moisten his lower lip a little.

"I think I can allow that." Julian purred arrogantly.

"I've also been looking into massage therapy recently. I find the human body so spectacular. Y'know, because my mutation is so..." Josh flicked his eyes over Julian's body. " _Physical_."

"If you ever need someone to practice on, just ask." Julian followed the words up with another smooth lick of the candy cane.

"That's actually why I brought it up. I've been listening to your body a lot recently, and it's so tense." Josh trailed a golden index finger down Julian's forearm. "I was thinking I could help you unwind."

"Wow, Foley. You totally read my mind." Julian whispered, leaning in a little more. "Although, I was thinking we could find a way to help _us both_ unwind."

" _Mmmm_ , Hellion... What exactly are you suggesting?" Josh only now noted how totally stupid they both looked right now. But still, he couldn't help getting far too into the whole thing.

"Me and you ditch the uniforms and you can show me how much fun it is to fool around with a biokinetic." Julian suggested in a seductive whisper, and suddenly, Josh got the worrying thought that they might not be pretending anymore.

"You think I'm that easy, Keller?" Josh raised an eyebrow, plucking the candy from Julian's fingers and taking a long lick.

"Aren't you?" Julian retorted, his smirk growing. "I think I'm ready for my present now, _Elixir_."

"I think you should wait a little longer, rich boy." Josh teased. "So used to getting what you want, it'll be good for you to learn to wait. Plus, it's not Christmas yet."

"So, I'm a bad boy who wants to unwrap his present early..." Julian's eyes trailed over Josh's body. "I know you want me to."

"So easily manipulated, Keller." Josh pouted patronizingly, stroking Julian's hair with his thumb. "I can feel your body telling me how much you want me."

And it was only in this moment that Josh realized that he actually _could_. And Julian's body was sending him all of the signals he wanted.

"Josh..." Julian moaned, watching as Josh licked at the candy cane again, replaying his own trick.

"Merry Christmas, Hellion..." Josh breathed, leaning in more, his eyes locked on Julian's.

"Yeah, I forfeit. You win." Julian spoke quickly before grabbing Josh’s shirt and pulling him in for a strong, passionate kiss, taking the healer by surprise.

"Dammit, Julian." Josh moaned, pushing Julian back on the couch and trailing the candy cane down the telekinetic's neck, following it with kisses.

"'Lixir…" Julian gasped.

"David's home for the holidays." Josh murmured against Julian's neck with a small shrug. "I was thinking I could practice that massage therapy in my room. Work out all those tight muscles in you."

"Sounds perfect." Julian breathed through a moan, grabbing Josh's ass with both hands. Josh smirked into the kiss, causing Julian to pull back. "What now?"

"I win." Josh chuckled, repeating Julian's words.

"Yeah, yeah. You're irresistible. Shut up and kiss me." Julian rolled his eyes and returned Josh's smirk.

"Come on, Keller." Josh laughed, standing from the sofa and offering Julian his hand, sucking happily on the candy cane.

"So, this is happening?" Julian raised his eyebrows, standing without Josh's assistance, with an amused grin.

"If you're up for it." Josh teased, only removing the candy from his mouth for the shortest amount of time, already addicted to the sweet taste he'd missed so much since he’d been eating healthier.

"You know I am." Julian grinned, pulling the candy cane from Josh's lips, despite the healer's protests. "Your room. _Now_."

"Are you sure you-"

"Did I fucking stutter, Foley?" Julian cut in, before kissing Josh deeply. "I want you."

"Can I have my candy cane back?" Josh complained with a pout.

Julian's smirk grew and he took Josh's hand and pulling him from the room. "Depends how good you are." He teased.

"Fine." Josh huffed. "Then, you better get ready to buy me a year's supply."

**Author's Note:**

> *oops casually slipped WitherxElixir reference in there*


End file.
